


Of Mint and Peach | 181012

by PetitSkittles



Series: Happy Birthdays [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, I Tried, Ice Cream, M/M, Multi, happy birthday nana!, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitSkittles/pseuds/PetitSkittles
Summary: Mark hears Chenle and Jisung talking about going to a bar and nearly has a heart attack.(Chenle and Jisung just want to eat some ice cream and Mark is an idiot.)





	Of Mint and Peach | 181012

Mark loves NCT Dream.

         Don’t get him wrong, he loves 127 too. In fact, he loves every NCM member and unit, but there’s more with Dream. The Dreamies have this little something that the hyungs don’t.

         However, at the moment, he wants to wrap his hands around the maknaes’ throats and _squeeze_. Chenle and Jisung are way too young to talk about spending the afternoon at a bar.

         (Seriously though, why would they drink in the afternoon? It must be their first time drinking. That thought is a bit comforting, but not enough to stop his need to let his inner Renjun out.)

         Mark can’t talk about it with his hyungs (God have mercy on Taeyong’s poor heart), but he has to do something. Unlike 127, he doesn’t baby Dream’s maknaes (much) and he has zero control on his members. In short, he isn’t used to this kind of situation and has no idea of what he should do.

         “I went to this bar once and it’s awesome,” Chenle says, Mark pressing himself against the door to try to hear their conversation better. “Even the ones in China don’t make anything that good.”

         Jisung seems to hesitate.

         “I don’t know… the hyungs would be mad. Doyoung-hyung is scary when he’s angry.”

         Oh, Jisung, sweet child of God. Mark feels proud.

         “Jisung, that’s Doyoung-hyung we’re talking about. He would probably go with us if he knew about it.”

         “You’re not wrong. I’m in!”

         Mark doesn’t feel proud anymore.

 

“Guys, we should do something.”

         No one listens to him. Mark became used to it anyway.

         “God, I can’t wait to leave NCT Dream.”

         He doesn’t really mean it, it’s just a joke between the members. While NCTzens seem to be affected by his departure coming soon, Mark admits he does feel a bit sad, but the boys quickly turned the whole thing into a joke. After all, he’ll still be in NCT, just not in NCT Dream.

         (Something tells him Renjun will either be a fantastic leader or will choke every member to death until it’s just him and his Moomin plushies.)

         “It’s okay, let them do what they want,” Jeno finally says, eyes not leaving the screen as he throws a shell at Jaemin.

         Jaemin uses a banana. Head resting on Jeno’s shoulder, he looks up and winks at the other boy, laughing at his annoyed expression.

         “Yeah, it’s not that big of a deal anyway,” Renjun sighs, falling off the rainbow road for what must be the fifth time in ten seconds.

         “Uh, it is that big of a deal, Renjun. We’re having a comeback soon, the maknaes can’t just leave like that, especially not to go to… such a place!”

         Jaemin frowns, but still manages to dodge another shell. Jeno looks about to kick his remote and probably make his friend eat it.

         “I’m still here, though.”

         “Jaemin, you’re not one of the maknaes.”

         “What? I’m totally one of the maknaes! I’m in the three youngest members!”

         “You’re in the 00 line though… that makes you not a maknae, I guess. You’re barely younger than Donghyuck.”

         “But I’m a maknae,” Jaemin insists.

         “There they go,” Renjun sighs again before turning to Mark, giving up on the gay road. “When you’ll find the others, don’t be too mad at them. They just want to enjoy summer like normal kids, I don’t see the problem in that. I know we have a comeback and we’re not exactly normal kids, but they’re doing what we all did at some point, so don’t be too hard…”

_They’re doing what we all did at some point._

         Somehow, that’s all Mark understands from Renjun’s little speech. They’re all younger than him, they shouldn’t… like, it’s _alcohol_ , they really… Mark’s too tired for this.

         He decides to let Renjun take care of Jaemin and Jeno – he’ll be their leader soon, better to get used to the job as soon as possible… that’s not the only excuse Mark found for leaving him with Jeno and Jaemin in the middle of an argument, not at all – and goes outside, running after the maknaes.

 

Mark isn’t the best at hiding, but so far, he can say he’s doing a pretty good job. Chenle and Jisung are walking a few feet ahead of him, holding hands and talking about things he can’t hear. Knowing where they’re going, he tells himself it’s better that way.

         However, when they turn and enter a small, cute shop, Mark wishes he would have heard some of it. The place doesn’t look like a bar. With all the pastel colours and the cute writing font, Taeyong would probably bring them there.

         That’s when Jisung and Chenle see him. Big smiles on their faces, they wave at him and join him outside. It’s clear they’re not about to drink alcohol, Mark would never be this happy to get caught.

         “Oh, hi hyung! We didn’t see you,” Chenle starts.

         “You want one too?” Jisung asks but doesn’t wait for an answer. “It’s really hot outside, that’s understandable.”

         “If it’s your first time here, I recommend the peach one,” the other maknae stops him. “Jisung will say mint is better, but that’s because he sucks.”

         Peach. Mint. Hot. Pastel. Cute.

         Mark finally takes time to read what’s written on the shop and to look at what’s inside.

Of course it’s an _ice cream_ bar.

 

It’s funny how Chenle and Jisung are now assorted. Green hair with orange – the colour, not the fruit – ice cream and orange hair with green ice cream. After tasting both, Mark chose the mint one.

“Maybe we should have asked the hyungs if they wanted to come with us.” Mark can swear Jisung puts more energy and attention in licking his ice cream than he does in their choreographies. With how good the mint ice cream is, he really can’t be blamed.

“No, they would have scolded us for eating something that doesn’t fit our diet… wait, Mark-hyung! Are you angry at us?”

He expected to catch them drinking at a bar. Ice cream and idol diets? He’s way too relieved to care about these things.

“Nah, don’t worry about that. It could have been worse,” Mark laughs, finding himself unable to stop once he’s started.

After a bit of pressure from the maknaes, he explains what’s so funny. He can already see all the tweets and fanfictions – yes, he reads some of them – that NCTzens will write after hearing the Dreamies making fun of this story at every occasion they’ll have.

Oh well. The ice cream was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> nana,
> 
> what do you think about the title? you're smart, i'm sure you'll find where i got my inspiration from ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ i don't know if the story was what you had in mind, but i liked this idea. hope you're not disappointed!
> 
> let's talk more! i always have uwus for you~
> 
> your (adorable!) tiny candy


End file.
